The disclosed embodiments relate to interchangeable tool attachments such as buckets, grapples, hydraulic hammers, tampers, augers and the like used with a power operated arm of an implement such as an excavator or backhoe. More particularly, the embodiments relate to an attachment device that allows attachments to be quickly attached to the power operated arm.
FIG. 1A illustrates a prior art attachment mounting bracket 22 pivotally attached to an end portion of an excavator arm 18 (shown in fragmentary view) at boom arm pivot joint 20. Excavator arm 18 is attached to an excavator or backhoe represented by block 10. Quick attachment mount 22 is also pivotally attached to hydraulic cylinder 14 through a cylinder link 26. Hydraulic cylinder 14 is attached to a portion of the excavator or backhoe and is in communication with hydraulic controls represented by block 12 located on the excavator or backhoe. A cross link 32 is pivotally attached to both the end of cylinder rod 16, which extends from hydraulic cylinder body 14 and excavator arm 18. The cross link 32 is attached to the excavator arm 18 at cross link pivot joint 36. A pin 34 extends through both the cross link 32 and the excavator arm 18 to provide a pivotal attachment. Likewise, a pin 30 at cylinder link pivot joint 28 pivotally attaches the cylinder rod 16 with both the cross link 32 and the cylinder link 26. Cylinder link 26 is pivotally attached to the quick attachment mount 22 at pivot 25, with a pin 27 extending through both the cylinder link 26 and the quick attachment mount 22.
A fragmentary portion of an attachment 40 is partially engaged with the quick attachment mount 22 at pin 38. Attachment 40 includes an engagement region 44 which is adapted to engage with support region 46 of quick attachment mount 22 when the quick attachment mount is rotated about pin 38 in the direction of arrow 48. The attachment 40 is then secured to the quick attachment mount 22 at support region 46.
When the attachment 40 is fixedly attached to the attachment mount 22, actuation of the hydraulic cylinder 14 to extend or retract the cylinder rod 16 will cause the attachment 40 to pivot about boom arm pivot joint 20. Attachments of the type used with excavators or back hoes can have a pivotal rotation of approximately 270 degrees.
FIG. 1B illustrates in more detail the prior art quick attachment mount 22. Quick attachment mount 22 includes a first side plate 50 and a second side plate 52. First side 50 and second side 52 each have a pair of apertures 21 and 23 formed through them in position such that when quick attachment mount 22 is positioned with respect to excavator arm 18 the aperture 21 in FIG. 1B aligns with the boom arm to create the boom arm pivot joint 20. Similarly, the aperture 23 in FIG. 1B is aligned to engage cylinder link 26 to create pivot 25.
Side plates 50 and 52 are attached and joined together by a retainer or cradle 42. Retainer 42 and first and second sides 50 and 52 collectively hold a pin 38. Pin 38 is positioned to extend outside the width of retainer 42 to provide an engagement surface for an attachment. First side 50 and second side 52 are also connected via a support region 46, a multi-surfaced crossmember that extends along an end of the each of the first and second sides.
As shown in FIG. 1A, attachment 40 engages pin 38 and is capable of rotating on pin 38 in either direction. When the quick attachment mount 22 is rotated in position such that engagement region 44 is in connection with or is positioned adjacent support region 46, a portion of the attachment 40 is positioned adjacent to retainer or cradle 42. Thus the cradle 42 serves to assist in holding the attachment in place with respect to the quick attachment mount 22.
Support region 46 is positioned to engage and support the engagement region 44 of attachment 40 when the quick attachment mount 22 is rotated into position. In addition, the engagement region 44 has a pair of bores (not shown) that match up with a pair of bores 54 that extend through the engagement surface 46. Thus, when the attachment 40 is rotated into position, the attachment can be fixedly secured to the quick attachment mount 22. Typically, a fastener arrangement such as a nut and bolt or a pin of some sort is extended through the aligned bores to fixedly attach the attachment to the attachment mount 22.
However, requiring the use of fasteners such as nuts and bolts to secure the attachment to the attachment mount is time consuming. Often times, an operator wants to quickly disengage one attachment and engage a second attachment to do different types of work at a work site. Thus, what is needed is an attachment mount that provides a quicker and easier method of attaching the attachment to the attachment mount.